Grow, Mane, Grow! Transcript
Fred: lines, bringing a FredEx package like FedEx FredEx package, FredEx package! I've got a FredEx package for Lionel Lion! :Theo: A FredEx package for Lionel? :Cleo: That was fast. He just ordered it this morning. :Fred: Well, you know the FredEx motto: Your package arrives before you can say, "It came!" :Theo: Uh, do you want me to sign anything? :Fred: Oh, no time. Gotta go! leaving :Theo: Bye, Fred! Hey, hey, hey, that was the Fred of FredEx! :Cleo: Was it? No. :Theo: Uh-huh. :both watch Leona and Lionel come in :Leona: So where you going, Lionel? :Lionel: I'm going to see if it came. :Leona: What came? :Lionel: seeing a box It came! It came! Oh! That's it, right? :Theo: Mm-hmm. :Cleo: That's it. :Lionel: Oh, it came, Leona! It came! :Leona: Boy, if there was ever a time I could use print on screen, this is it. throat, putting words on screen What came? Cool. :Lionel: Leona, here. Take a look at the top of my head. What do you see? :Leona: Well, uh... :Lionel: A baby mane. That's what you see, a baby mane, that's a shame. Second rated in sorry shape. A disgrace to my face. :Cleo: Now it's a very nice mane, Lionel. It's perfect for cub your age. :Theo: Right. It's exactly like mine was when I was your age. :Cleo: See? :Theo: When you're all grown-up, you'll have a mane just like mine. mane grows on top while shaking in slow-motion :Lionel: Dad! :eyes open from a statue, just as the music stops with a DJ stop effect :Theo: Oh, sorry. Sorry. :Lionel: You're forgetting. I don't have to wait until I'm a grown-up. Because of what's in this carton. at a paper reading, "from: Doctor Dave the Rave Jr. II The Mane Club for Cubs 32 Plane Lane Hairless, Maine 00000" "From Doctor Dave the Rave Jr. II, The Mane Club for Cubs." chuckling I am going to grow up a grown-up mane in one day. ears tinkle :Leona: No. In one day, you're going to have a mane like Daddy's? :Lionel: Mm, that's right. :music continues with his head shaking :Lionel: Dad! :eyes open from a statue, just as the music stops with a DJ stop effect again :Theo: Oh, sorry. :Lionel: Open it, please. :Theo: both carry a box Okay, son. :Lionel: Be careful. Careful, careful. :Theo: the box, reading FredEx like FedEx Don't my own strength. a box torn paper with a glass shattering All right, here. things out Oh. chuckling One DVD. :Lionel: Oh, right. :Theo: grabbing things out One instruction booklet. Mm-hmm. Um... Oh! One back scratcher. laughing And, uh, let's see. Oh, oh! One really funny-looking helmet-y thingy. :Cleo: What the... :Theo: I don't know. it to Lionel :Lionel: Cool! :Theo: Hmm, think that's it. :Lionel: What? That's it? :Cleo: Oh, want to return it and get your money back, Lionel? :Lionel: Return it? :Theo: Wait, there's more! :Lionel: Ah-ha! :Theo: It's a piece of paper, that says: "Once this box is opened, you cannot get your money back." :Lionel: I don't care! I don't want my money back! :Theo: Uh, you're sure, son? :Lionel: Positive! Oh! Come on! Let's watch the DVD! :Theo: Okay. :Cleo: Okay, Lionel. :Lionel: Put it on, put it on! :all begin watching the video :Announcer: The Mane Club for Cubs. :Dr. Dave: "Do you have a baby mane? Is your baby mane a shame? Second-rate? In sorry shape? A disgrace to your face? Now it's time to change your fate!" :Announcer: Congratulations! You are now the lucky owner of The Mane Club for Cubs Mane-O-Mania Scientific Mane Growing System! :Dr. Dave: I'm Dr. Dave, Jr. II, president of The Mane Club for Cubs. I'm not an actual doctor; doctor is just my first name. In know I'm not a grown-up lion, I am an actual lion cub. Yeah. And I'm my best customer. :Announcer: "Before, after." :Lionel: Cool! :watching the video :Announcer: The Mane-o-Mania Scientific Mane Growing System is guaranteed to give you a grown-up mane in one day, or not. :video ends :Lionel: Okay, okay! Is that cool or what? chuckles :Leona: Yeah. It sounded believable to me. But then, I'm just a little cub. :Cleo: Lionel, did you read the small print on the end? :Lionel: Did you see the mane on Dr. Dave the Rave? He's a cub like me! And he's got a grown-up mane. Oh, yeah. Where are those instructions? Oh, yeah. a booklet This is so cool! chuckling "Step one: Scratch the top of your head with the Mane-o-Mania Mane Growing Head Scratcher." :Cleo: That's very good. :Lionel: Dad! Mm? Oh, oh! I'm sorry, son! Oh, oh! Head scratcher. Oh. chuckles Oh, come here, son. Come here. :Leona: Cool. :Theo: Come here. :Lionel: Okay. :Theo: Right here. There we go. uses the head scratcher to scratch on Lionel's head Okay. :Lionel: Oh, yeah. Okay. "Step two: Put on the Mane-o-Mania Mane Growing Helmet and speak into the microphone, which will beam your words di... di..." :Theo: "Directly." :Lionel: reading "...directly to the top of your head, and say, "Grow, mane, grow" over and over again." :Leona: Grow, mane, grow. Grow, mane, grow. Grow, mane, grow. :Lionel: Wait! Leona! Leona! :both run :Cleo: Oh, Theo. Do you think we're doing the right thing letting Lionel try that thing? :Theo: No. You know, I tried when I was his age. Oh, it taught me a big lesson. Didn't have the back scratcher, then, though. :Leona: Grow, mane, grow! :Lionel: Hey, come back here! :Leona: Grow! Grow, mane, grow! screaming :Lionel: Leona! :Both: in a mirror Grow, mane, grow! Grow, mane, grow! Grow, mane.. uh, uh... :Clay: Uh, grow? :Walter: Yeah. Grow. :Barnaby: What are you pigeons doing? There I asked. :Walter: We're gonna grow um, um... :Clay: Uh, manes? :Walter: Yeah! Manes! :Barnaby: Uh, pigeons cannot grow manes. :Clay: Shh! Buster, please! Now we lost our, uh, uh... :Walter: Uh, uh, place? :Clay: Yeah! Place! :Walter: Yeah. :Both: Grow, mane, uh, uh... :Clay: Grow? :Walter: Yeah! :Both: Grow, mane, uh... :gray hand pulls the long "A" out of the word mane, then the segment goes to Click the Mouse: name, then The Un-People: un-tamed and re-tamed, then color jazz words: tame, tape, cape, case, Gawain's Word: chase, then Colored Pattern Words: chase, case, cake, then The Great Smartini: cake, cup, and cupcake, and India Arie: know song :Cleo: So that's the story, Click. :Click: Lionel seems he's going to be able to grow a mane on his head before he's grown-up. :Both: He does! :Lionel: Grow, mane, grow! Grow, mane, grow! Grow, mane! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! I feel something! I feel something! I think it's working! :Leona: Didn't work for me, Lionel. Girl lions can't grow manes, even with the scientific Mane-o-Mania system. Here. Take a peek of the helmet. Come on, come on. :Click: That helmet is not going to grow a mane on his head. :Leona: Hmm, looks the same to me. :Lionel: Okay, okay, okay. Don't panic. :Leona: I don't know the meaning of the word "panic." :Lionel: Well, it means get all worried and upset, and... and nervous. :Leona: Oh, you mean like this? "Oh, no! Oh, no! The mane didn't grew! What are we gonna do?" screaming Like that? :Lionel: Exactly. :Leona: Okay, I won't do that. :Lionel: reading "Step three: If your mane hasn't grown after saying "Grow, mane, grow" over and over again, sing the Mane-o-Mania "Make a Mane Grow" song." :Click: The "Make a Mane Grow" song? :song begins :Lionel: ♪ Oh, head up there upon my face. Please make my mane grow long. I'd like a mane down past my eyes, please listen to this song. Grow, mane, grow, mane! Make it grow! Grow, mane, longer! Go, go, go! ♪ (turns to the other patrons) Everybody, sing along! My head needs all the help it can get! :All: ♪ Grow, mane, grow, mane! Make it grow! Grow, mane, longer! Go, go, go! ♪ :Lionel: ♪ And I know you can do it, so please don't make me wait. I want a mane just like a grown-up. ♪ Now is the time! Today's the day! Come on! Sing it loud! You too, Click! This is for you, scalp! :All: ♪ Grow, mane, grow, mane! Make it grow! Grow, mane, longer! Go, go, go! Grow, mane, grow, mane! Make it grow! Grow, mane, longer! Go, go, go! Grow, mane, grow, mane! Make it grow! Grow, mane, longer! Go, go, go! Grow, mane, grow, mane! Make it grow! Grow, mane, longer! Go, go, go! ♪ :Lionel: Oh, yeah! Come on! Momma! Oh, yeah! :song ends with applause :Lionel: Okay, okay. You guys help me take off the helmet. I can feel my grown-up mane is itching to get out and see the world! At least I think that's what it's in. laughing :monkey takes the helmet off :Lionel: Okay. All right. It... the head ...it's not there. scratching the head I still have the baby mane. I... I don't understand it. Dave the Rave said it was guaranteed. :Theo: Uh, Lionel, uh, I wanna show you something. :Lionel: Mm-hmm. :on the computer :Announcer: The Mane-o-Mania Scientific Mane Growing System is guaranteed to give you a grown-up mane in one day... or not. :Lionel: "Or not"? I didn't read that part the first time. It... It was so small, and the guy whispered it! :Cleo: I'm sorry, Lionel. We tried to warn you, but you just didn't want to listen. :Lionel: I never wanna see that dumb helmet again. away :Click: All right, nobody panic! :Leona: I know the meaning of that word. :Click: I have computed a way to help, Lionel. Leona, your assistance is required. :Leona: Me? :Click: Yes. May I? :Cleo: Of course you may, Click. :Click: Mouse and her assistant to the rescue! leaving :Leona: I'm an assistant! :Cleo: Good luck. :goes to Missing Letter: rake, Fred Says: flake/flakes, Sea Words: make, male, whale, Cliff Hanger and the Mammoth Whale, Chalkboard: whale, male, may, pay, and If You Can Read: ay, then putting the long "A" back in the word mane :Cleo: Um, what? :Both: Lionel? :Lionel: Yeah? :Theo: Uh, you seem kind of uh, happy, son. :Lionel: Oh, yeah. Click, here, showed me what to do. :Click: Hold your applause. :Lionel: the disc We burned this DVD. :Cleo: Oh. :Theo: We gotta see this, son. :Cleo: Yeah. :Leona: Yeah. puts the disc in the DVD player, then putting it in, then watching a clip :Lionel: The Mane Club for Cubs is a shame! The Mane-o-Mania Scientific Mane Growing System is... is... is second-rate! A disgrace! I'm Lionel Lion, and... and this is my sister, Leona. And, uh... :Leona: Go on, go on. :Lionel: I want my money back. :Leona: Please! :clip ends :Cleo: Wonderful, Lionel. :Theo: Great, Lionel. :Leona: Do I know how to say please or what? :Theo: Oh, you're so cute. :Click: laughing I made a copy of the disc, and we sent it to Dave the Rave by FredEx. :Lionel: Yeah. So I figure ought to have my money back before I can say... :Fred: Envelope with money for Lionel Lion! :Lionel: It came! :Leona: Wow. :Lionel: the envelope Thanks, Fred. :Fred: You're welcome. Gotta go! leaving :Cleo: Oh, that is Fred. :Theo: I told you. :Click: Now applause for mouse! Her assistant, Leona, and executive producer, Lionel! :Theo: Great! :Cleo: Bravo! :both laugh :Theo: So, um, son, what have you learned from all this? :Cleo: Mm... :Lionel: I learned that I should read all the words on something I buy. :Both: Mm-hmm. :Lionel: I learned that if I don't like something someone does, I can write, and complain about it! :Both: Mm-hmm. :Lionel: And, I learned that I'll just have to wait until I'm a grown-up to get a mane like Dad's. laughing :Cleo: Oh, you may not have a grown-up mane yet, Lionel, but you did a very grown-up thing writing and sending that message to Dave the Rave. :Lionel: I did, didn't I? All right! :Click: I have one question. Why are you still wearing that helmet? :Lionel: 'Cause it's cool! laughing :Click: That computes. :Leona: Hey, Daddy, do that thing with your mane again. :Lionel: Yeah! :Theo: No, we've had enough of that, huh? Oh, yeah. :Cleo: I never have enough of that, Theo. :Theo: Oh, well, if you insist... :Lionel: Yeah! :music continues with the hair growing while shaking :lines :Both: at a mirror Grow, mane, grow! Grow, mane, grow! Grow, mane, uh... :Barnaby: All right, that's enough! Stop it! You've been doing that for 20 minutes, and still you've not grown a single hair. :Clay: Oops! :Walter: Huh? :both look at Barnaby, who is now covered in hair :Clay: I think we did something. Uh... :Walter: Uh... :Clay: Uh... :Walter: Wrong? :Clay: Yeah, wrong! Or, uh... :Walter: Uh, not. :Clay: Yeah, not! :both chuckle :Barnaby: in hair What? What? What are you staring at? What? Stop all that staring. What is it? Do I have a pimple? :Announcer Bunny: chuckling Pigeons — don't you just love them? Category:Transcripts